


Thrown Away

by Aaronlisa



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Sarah’s memories of the Labyrinth have faded over time.





	Thrown Away

Over the years, Sarah has allowed her memories of the Labyrinth, her friends there and even those of Jareth to dull and fade away. She throws herself into the life that she has chosen and she refuses to spend a moment thinking about what might have been if she hadn’t rejected Jareth when she was only sixteen. Yet there are times when the memories threaten to consume her and she swears that she can hear the fluttering of an owl’s wings and she can almost see his mismatched eyes starting back at her in her mirror. And for a second when those memories threaten to engulf her, Sarah will wonder if her bland and mundane life was really worth throwing away everything that Jareth was offering her. 

**END**


End file.
